


Dusza, która trzymała świat

by Siwucha



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, chyba mogę powiedzieć, porozmawiajmy o uczuciach, sassy!Sam, ze troszkę angst
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:10:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3365531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siwucha/pseuds/Siwucha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tłumaczenie. Zgoda jest. <br/>Autor: Aleatory<br/>Tytuł: The Soul That Holds the World</p><p>Słuchanie Castiela opowiadającego o jasnej duszy Deana powoduje, ze Sam przypomina sobie jak bardzo się nienawidzi. Gabriel się z nim nie zgadza, bo dusza Sama jest najpiękniejszą duszą jaką kiedykolwiek widział.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dusza, która trzymała świat

Gorsze dni czasem sprawiały że chciał kochać. To są te dni kiedy bardzo stara się zrozumieć Deana i powiedzieć mu jak bardzo jest doceniany, chwali Casa, bo stara się robić coś dla siebie i dla rodziny. Wspiera Kevina emocjonalnie, mentalnie i często pożywieniem. Uspokaja Charlie mówiąc jej, że jest ważnym adoptowanym członkiem rodziny i próbuje być wyrozumiały w stosunku do Gabriela, który nadal nie pogodził się z zasadami wszechświata i odlatywał od problemów.   
Jednak jego gorsze dni robiły z niego złośliwca na poziomie, którego nie rozumiał. Dziś był właśnie ten dzień. Jadł płatki śniadaniowe o dziewiątej wieczorem, bo nie mieli wcześniej jedzenia, Cas i Gabe siedzieli po drugiej stronie pogrążeni w rozmowie, a on powstrzymywał się od zgryźliwych komentarzy.   
Najbardziej brak mi możliwości widzenia dusz - powiedział Cas tęsknie.   
A niektórzy z nas tęsknią za życiem przed Szatanem pojawiającym się w snach, pomyślał Sam wciskając w siebie kolejną pełną łyżeczkę płatków, wciąż był cicho.   
-Nie bycie zdolnym do widzenia dusz jest jedną z najbardziej interesujących rzeczy w byciu człowiekiem, ale… - Castiel przerwał na chwilę, a Gabriel mu się wciął.   
-Poddaję się. Mogę działać z Łaską, która jest warta tyle co zużyta bateria od latarki, ale umiejętność do wiedzenia się kto kim jest po jednym spojrzeniu? - Sam skrzywił się lekko. Nienawidził, gdy przypominano mu, że Gabriel patrzy na niego i nie widzi tylko jego ciała, ale też jego duszę, że Gabriel zna go na wskroś. - To jest użyteczniejsze od ostrza.  
Nigdy nie zostałeś potraktowany tą swoją zdolnością do widzenia dusz, pomyślał Sam. To było całkiem dobre, ale nigdy nie powiedział tego na głos, bo było też kiepskie.   
-Nie tęśknie za widzeniem jacy są ludzie, ja… Cieszyłem się ze zdobywania tej wiedzy w ludzki sposób. Tęsknię za patrzeniem na duszę Deana.   
Możesz brzmieć na bardziej zadurzonego? Sam niezauważalnie przewrócił oczami. Proszę, spróbuj, uwielbiam słuchać o twoim życiu miłosnym przy śniadaniu… Jest dziewiąta wieczorem. Kolacji, poprawił się.   
-Nie zmieniła się, kowboju. Jasna i błyszcząca od kiedy oczyściłeś ją z piekła. Może nawet jaśniejsza.   
Tak, wiem. Dusza Deana, najjaśniejsza ze wszystkich - prawy czlowiek, który świeci przykładem na cały świat niczym pieprzona lampa na wzgórzu z Biblii, Sam agresywniej połknął swoje płatki.   
-W całym moim życiu nigdy nie widziałem tak jasnej duszy. Ona… mnie wzywa - wyznał szczerze Castiel.  
Był tak szczery, tak zakochany, że Sam nie miał serca, by pomyśleć o jakiejkolwiek sarkastycznej uwadze na ten temat - o aniele, który autentycznie kochał wnętrze jego brata, a teraz uczył się kochać też powłokę. Boże, czasami czuł się przez to podle. Każdy, kto mógłby go zobaczyć tak jak Cas widział kiedyś Deana… nic by nie zrobili. Zerknął na Gabriela. Nie powinni chcieć zrobić.   
Upuścił swoją łyżeczkę, która zadzwoniła głośno o miskę, obaj aniołowie odwrócili sie w jego stronę.   
-Przepraszam, jestem zmęczony - wyjaśnił nie podnosząc się by odstawić naczynie.  
-Cas, dlaczego nie dołączysz do Deana i Charlie? - Oczy Gabriela nadal były utkwione w Samie, ale z tonu jego głosu można było wywnioskować, że to nie była sugestia. Castiel posłuchał.  
-Sam? - Gabe przeniósł się na miejsce obok niego. - Mów do mnie.   
-W porządku, to był długi dzień - stwierdził i ruszył się by posprzątać miskę po płatkach.  
Gabriel położył mu dłoń na ramieniu i nie było w tym żadnej mocy, archanioł nie używał tego rodzaju siły, ale tak jak Cas Sam wiedział, że mógł. - Czy chodzi o twoją duszę? - spytał.   
Nie odpowiedział, w jego głowie nie było żadnego pomysłu na to co mógłby powiedzieć by Gabe nie próbował rozmawiać. Gabriel nie przestawał, a nawet ruszył do przodu.   
-Ponieważ pozwól mi coś wyjaśnić - Castiel jest pieprzoną ćmą.   
Okej, tego się nie spodziewał.   
-Jest ćmą? - powtórzył.   
-Nie będę kłamał Sam, dusza Deana jest najjaśniejsza na ziemi, może najjaśniejsza w całym wszechświecie. Jasna niczym księżyc w pełni pośród gwiazd. A Cas? Widzi jak jasna jest i myśli, że musi być najlepsza.   
-Jak ćma i światło na ganku, rozumiem - Sam poruszył się w miejscu.   
-Nie skończyłem, Sam. - Spojrzał na niego i był zaskoczony tym z jakiego bliska Gabriel go obserwował - że jest to coraz bardziej osobiste. - Wiem jak się czujesz względem swojej duszy.  
\- Słuchaj, Gabe, ja nie-  
-Siedziałeś tutaj słuchając Castiela gadającego o tym jak jasna jest dusza twojego brata i nie mogłeś przestac myślec jak brudna jest twoja, prawda?  
Sam wziął głęboki oddech, ponieważ ostatnią rzeczą jakiej teraz pragnął było płakanie nad jego głupia duszą tuż przed Gabrielem, ale anioł brnął dalej. - Prawda?  
\- Nie rozumiesz-  
\- Naprawdę sądzisz, że nie wiem jak to jest być uważanym za potwora? - spytał Gabriel, zmrużył nieco oczy - Ponieważ wszyscy myślą, że nim jestem.   
\- Nie jesteś potworem, Gabrielu.   
\- Tak samo jak ty, Sam! - krzyknął siadając wyżej na krawędzi krzesła by spojrzeć na łowcę z góry. Patrzyli na siebie przez chwilę, Gabriel zdenerwowany i sfrustrowany, Sam zdenerwowany i przerażony.   
\- Słuchaj - Gabe z powrotem usiadł głębiej uspokajając się. - Myślisz, że twoja dusza jest brudna, ale nigdy jej nie widziałeś. Ja tak. Chcesz wiedzieć, co mogę zobaczyć?  
Sam chciał powiedzieć nie, ale z jakiegoś powodu nie mógł powiedzieć tego jednego słowa. Nie mógł otworzyć ust albo był pewien, że wszystko pójdzie nie tak i że powie mu rzeczy, których będzie żałował. Powie, że wszyscy, którzy widzą jego duszę powinni być obrzydzenie, bo jest potworem, którego sam stworzył, a Gabriel powinien też to widzieć i go zostawić. Odejść nie ważne co teraz robią, nie przejmując się uczuciami Sama, bo Sam jest nieczysty i to jak się czuje nie ma znaczenia. Ale nie chciał tego powiedzieć. Nie chciał mówić Gabrielowi, jak się czuje. Więc tylko słuchał.   
-Widziałem wszystkie wybory jakich dokonałes, Sam. Nie są jasnymi i prawymi jak twojego brata, są ciepłe. Są miłe, pełne poświęcenia, miłości i piękna.   
O Boże, Gabriel nie powiedział tego czego się spodziewał i teraz zaczął płakać. Są łzy i są na krawędzi szczęki. Ale teraz nic nie mogło odciągnąć jego uwagi od Archanioła.   
-Jest tam ciemność, oczywiście, ale to nie jest twoja ciemność. To są znaki i dziury, które dodają cienia i powodują, że twoja dusza błyszczy porównywalnie jaśniej. - Gabe położył ręce na ramionach Sama zauważając, że łzy zaczynają spływać mu po twarzy. - Nie jesteś tą ciemnością, Sam. Jest w twoim życiu, ale to nie jesteś ty. Ty, Sam Winchester, jesteś czysty.  
Zagryzł wargę i uśmiechnął się trochę, może dlatego, ze osiągnął swój czasowy limit nie uśmiechania się do Sama.   
A Sam, który spodziewał się czegoś o walce z ciemnością przyznał, że przegrał. Oparł głowę na ramieniu Gabriela, włosy zasłoniły mu twarz. To nie zasłaniało jego łez, oczywiście, ponieważ szybko wsiąkały w koszulę Gabriela.   
-Przestań - usłyszał. - Jesteś najpiękniejszą duszą jaką kiedykolwiek widziałem. - powiedział anioł delikatnie, podniósł ręce by przytulić Sama, który siedział z policzkiem przyciśniętym do ramienia Gabriela całkowicie spokojnie, ale był zalewany przez emocje.   
-Ty...nie…  
-Mam na myśli wszystko, Sam. Kiedy cię widzę, widzę kogoś czystego, ciepłego, cennego i pięknego. - Jedna z dłoni wplotła się we włosy Sama. - I to jest czas by wreszcie ktoś ci to powiedział.   
\- Myślałem że jestem wstrętny... Dla aniołów - wymruczał Sam, ale gdy zastanawiał się nad tym zorientował się, że Gabriel nigdy nie traktował go tak jak inne anioły. Zawsze traktował go jak osobę. Gabriel zawsze o niego dbał.   
-Mylą się co do ciebie. Nie jesteś prawym człowiekiem, ale jesteś człowiekiem, który daje i będzie dawał i kochał, który zobaczył coś co warto ratować w kimś takim jak ja. Jesteś tym co trzyma całą tę rodzinę, i czasami myślę, że cały świat, razem. I ja… - zatrzymał się, wzmocnnił uścisk wokół Sama tak bardzo jak mogł i powiedział delikatnie:  
\- Chcę żebyś wiedział, że naprawdę bardzo cię kocham, Samie Winchester.   
Siedzieli cicho w kuchni przez długi czas, tak po prostu, z ręką Gabriela, która bawiła się końcówkami włosów Sama, nawet wtedy, gdy usłyszeli, że reszta skończyła film i poszła do łóżka. Było spokojnie. Grzał się w uczuciu bycia kochanym po raz pierwszy przez kreaturę, która widziała go całego. Nie ukrywał żadnej części siebie jak zwykle to robił, było tylko to ciepłe uczucie akceptacji wszystkiego.   
-Gabriel? - spytał wreszcie Sam, jego głos był spokojny, ale ciepły.   
-Tak?  
I delikatnie Sam wreszcie wyrzucił z siebie ostatnią rzecz, jaka powinna zostać powiedziana:  
-Też cię kocham.


End file.
